El Poder de Tu amor
by Maguie Grand
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Susana nunca hubiera perdido ninguna de sus piernas y solo le hubiera engañado a Terrence para retenerlo a su lado?, para el colmo Susana tiene como amante a Neal Leagan, descubre la historia.


**5**

 **¿Qué hubiera pasado si Susana nunca hubiera perdido ninguna de sus piernas y solo le hubiera engañado a Terrence para retenerlo a su lado?, para el colmo Susana tiene como amante a Neal Leagan, descubre la historia.**

 **El poder de tu amor**

 **los personajes no son míos, todos pertenecen a Kioko Mishuki y Yumiko Igarashi, bueno yo incluí idea por la canción el poder de tu amor, espero que les guste.**

Ha pasado cinco años después de la separación de Terence y Candy, pero él no estaba casado con Susana, solo era su novia.

Susana en esta historia se caracteriza por ser una hipócrita, nunca perdió ninguna de las piernas sólo mintió a Terrence para retenerlo a su lado... Susana y era amante de Neal Leagan

Terrence al llegar a su casa, se tendió en el sofá, pero el murmullo de risas y voces provenientes de la habitación lo hizo levantarse para averiguar qué era lo que ocurría. Caminó tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible y al abrir la puerta de la recámara se encontró a Susana en brazos de Neil, el hombre que había tenido como amantes por todos estos años de comprometidos.

Al verse sorprendida, Susana intentó justificarse y rápidamente se cubrió con su bata para levantarse de la cama.

 _-Terry …perdóname…- dijo Susana sollozando. Y parándose junto con su amante._

En ese momento Terrence se quedó sorprendido por el engaño de Susana y la traición con uno de sus peores enemigos, La furia que sintió el actor no fue por amor, sino por todo el tiempo perdido al lado de esa mujer.

 _\- ¡¿Qué te perdone?! Susana que sinvergüenza eres. He perdido tantos años soportándote porque supuestamente eras invalida._

 _Te odio tanto, pero, quédate con Neal porque son tal para cual, tu una sinvergüenza y el un cobarde._

 _Mirando a Neil, Terry dijo__

 _No te preocupes que no te voy hacer nada, mas bien gracias por liberarme de esta arpía._

 _Terry salió de la casa, cogió su maleta y se fue al aeropuerto para viajar a Londres. Por primera vez se sentía libre, estaba tan feliz que lo único era llegar a Londres para contarle a sus padres, la cusa de su separación y ya no continuar con los preparativos de la boda._

 _Eleonor y Richard que habían estado juntos por un año, porque el duque había recuperado a su familia tras la muerte de su esposa._

 _Terry después de haberle contado a sus padres lo que sucedió con Susana, ellos le aconsejan que busque a Candy._

 _Terrence se despide de sus padres y se dirige a Chicago, en busca de Candy._

Terrence al no encontrar a Candy en la casa de los Andrey, pensó buscar en el hogar de poni. En ese momento tocan la puerta.

La señorita Pony abrió la puerta y saludo con mucho cariño a Terry.

\- ¡Buen día joven Terrence!, ¡Que sorpresa ¿Que hace por aquí? – pregunto la señorita Pony.

\- Vengo a buscar a Candy... ¿se encuentra? – pregunto Terry.

-sí, pase por favor…- dijo la señorita Pony.

-Gracias – dijo la señorita Pony

\- la señorita Pony fue a despertar a Candy diciendo que le tiene una sorpresa-

\- ¡Candy… Candy ¡despierta, mira quien ha venido a buscarte, es Terry- dijo la señorita Pony.

Candy salió corriendo, su corazón latía a mil por horas. No sabía a qué venia Terry, ni sabia como contestar, los ojos de Terry y Candy se unieron a una mirada sin fin, solo había silencio, podía sentirse el latido de sus corazones.

Candy despierta del sueño y le dice muy seria_ Terry ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

\- Candy he venido a buscarte porque te amo, nunca deje de amarte, ya no estoy con Susana porque ella siempre me mintió – exclamo Terry emocionado.

Candy le dice_

-Cálmate Terry, vamos a hablar.

Ambos se dirigieron a la sala.

Terrence le cuenta sobre la traición y mentira de Susana que nunca estuvo invalida, que solo lo manipulo para separarlos.

Candy no puede contener las lagrimas y llora, lo abraza y lo consuela.

-Ven Candice, vamos a un lugar especial, donde podremos estar juntos- dijo Terry.

-No hace falta-respondió apresuradamente Candy- tengo que ayudar a la señorita Pony.

\- bueno puedo dormir esta noche ¿aquí? Ya es tarde - pregunto Terry.

\- está bien- dijo Candy.

Terry entró a su habitación con una sonrisa.

-Tendré que agradecerte Candy por haberme dado una habitación. dijo Terry y Candy se retira nerviosa.

Entonces Terrence se queda solo en la habitación y sin más se despojó su pijama para bañarse.

Esa mañana, Terry la dedicó revisar sus manuscritos, pensando como hacer para que Candy vuelva con él, había planeado para quedarse en el hogar de Pony como profesor de los niños.

En ese momento Candy entra a su habitación para dejarlo un café.

-Espero no molestarlo…pero como llevabas toda la mañana encerrado…pensé que una taza de café le vendría bien. –Candy sonreía de manera franca y Terry pudo apreciar una vez más la belleza en su rostro.

-Gracias Candy…déjalo aquí-Terry le señalo un espacio vacío sobre el escritorio, justo donde él se encontraba escribiendo y la muchacha se acercó para posar la taza.

Al tenerla tan cerca, Terry pudo notar que los ojos de la chica eran verdes como el color de las esmeraldas _y le dijo__

 _-Que ojos tan bellos-_ y al tomar la taza que la chica le ofrecía, sin proponérselo, rozó con sus dedos el dorso de la delicada mano femenina.

Al sentir ese leve contacto, el nerviosismo de nuevo se hizo presente en la que no pasó inadvertido para Terry, quien también había sentido como su piel se estremecía ante ese sutil contacto y fue Terry el primero en hablar- ¿Quieres acompañarme?

-No quisiera molestarlo _…aunque me encantaría_ …además aún tengo cosas que hacer…- dijo Candy.

-Lo que tengas que hacer puede esperar ¿no crees? - Esto último lo dijo guiñando el ojo de forma traviesa, por lo que Candy sonrió. -Además, tengo que pedirte algo…- dijo Terry.

-Dígame…- dijo Candy.

\- quiero salir esta noche contigo, después de las clases - dijo Terry.

\- no creo que pueda. Tengo cosas que hacer Terrence- dijo Candy.

-prefirió que me hables con confianza como antes, no te costará nada llamarme Terry. - dijo Terry.

-Está bien Terry -podemos ser amigos si quieres- dijo Candy.

\- sí, quiero que seamos amigos, sobre todo decirte que eres tan bella como una rosa- dijo Terry.

\- tú también eres bello, sobre todo me encanta los libros que escribes como escritor y actor que eres, los he leído todos- dijo Candy sonriendo.

Terry se sorprendió…no se imaginaba que la chica que tenía frente a él, conociera sus libros.

\- ¿Has leído mis libros? - pregunto Terry sorprendido.

-Si-contesto tímidamente-de hecho…escribí un ensayo de tu último libro para mi clase de literatura. - dijo Candy sonriendo.

-Entonces ¿estudias? - pregunto Terry sonriendo.

-Estoy trabajando como maestra en el hogar de Poni, me encanta los niños, estoy por iniciar mi tercer año en la universidad porque estudio educación…y me apasiona la literatura moderna, devoro cuanto libro este a mi paso…solo que no tengo el talento para escribir…así que tal vez…cuando termine la universidad… pondré mi propia escuela para niños. - dijo Candy sonriendo.

Terry se encontraba sorprendido, con cada palabra que escuchaba por parte de Candy, lo hacía darse cuenta que además de bella era inteligente.

-Pues cuando termines la universidad, llámame, tal vez pueda ayudarte a construir tu propia escuela- dijo Terry.

-¿Lo dices en serio?... ¡sería maravilloso! además siempre he soñado con conocer bien Inglaterra y en especial Nueva York, sé que ahí es donde presentan las obras de teatro más espectaculares... _y sería maravilloso poder aprender más sobre la literatura para enseñar a mis futuros alumnos_ -La mirada de Candy brillaba con mayor intensidad y se sentía feliz de poder platicar con aquel hombre que aun amaba.

\- con gusto Candy, yo poder ayudarte en todo lo que necesitas- dijo Terry.

-¡Cielos!...es muy tarde y aun no preparo la comida…con permiso Terry.- dijo Candy.

-¡Pero que chica!... _pequeña pecosa, ¿qué es lo que me estás haciendo sentir?- se preguntó Terry._

Candy salió del cuarto corriendo como una chiquilla, y sin proponérselo estaba logrando que Terry se interesara demasiado en ella.

Candy había preparado la comida para todos los niños del hogar de Poni, pero como Terrence era desconfiado pues no había salido a comer, entonces Candy espero que todos se durmieran y le había preparado un rico pastel con leche, especialmente para él.

Terrence se quedó sorprendido por lo que Candy hacía por él, sentía que era los días más maravillosos de su vida. Terrence no controlo más lo que siente por Candy y casi en la madrugada la beso a la fuerza.

Candy le dio una fuerte cachetada a Terrence- ¿Cómo te atreves hacerme esto?, no era que quedamos ser amigos, no quiero saber nada de ti.

Candy., perdóname no sé qué fue lo que me paso, pero me declaro que me gustas, te quiero pequeña pecosa- dijo Terry y Candy solo se retira.

Candy no deja de pensar toda la noche en el beso que Terry la dio.

Habían pasado algunos días después de aquel beso, y Terry, nuevamente había adoptado una actitud distante con Candy. Ninguno de los dos se había atrevido a mencionar lo sucedido, ni mencionar sus sentimientos y solamente hablaban estado trabajando como maestros para los niños del hogar de Pony.

Terry se debatía entre todo aquello que Candy lograba provocar en él, Nadia, absolutamente nadie había logrado que sintiera lo que en su corazón estaba sucediendo hasta que ella llego a su vida, y no sabía qué hacer, nunca había sido bueno para demostrar sus sentimientos.

Encerrado en su habitación, se había olvidado por completo de escribir, lo único que ocupaba su mente era la imagen de Candy y el recuerdo de ese día que la beso.

Terrence había decidido abandonar a Candy, entonces ella entro por curiosidad entró a la habitación y se sorprendió al verlo con sus equipajes.

-Terry ¿Qué haces?- pregunto Candy.

-me voy, voy a despedirme de todos, fue los momentos más lindos de mi vida- dijo Terry besando la mano de Candy.

La sorpresa se reflejó en el rostro de Candy y trató de buscar su mirada. Y dijo -

\- ¿Despedirte?, ¿por qué?

Terry esquivó su mirada- porque tengo que regresarme a Nueva York, pero ahora que estoy solo, tendré que buscar una novia que me ame para casarme pronto y poder ser, mi familia y a mí me encantaría casarme contigo Candy, pero veo que tu no sientes lo mismo por mí, está por salir el tren.- dijo Terry.

Candy quería decirle tantas cosas, no quería que se marchara, pero tampoco sabía cómo impedírselo y cuando vio que estaba por salir del cuarto, lo tomó del brazo y le dijo.-

-Espera…permíteme acompañarte…

-No tiene caso…- dijo Terry.

-Por favor Terry, no me dejes – dijo Candy.

 _-¿Qué demonios me pasa?, ¿por qué no puedo decirle lo mucho que la amo?_ -Terry se debatía una y otra vez, sin llegar a ningún lado.

-No tiene caso que me quede…- dijo Terry.

\- No quiero perderte de nuevo, eres una persona muy importante en mi vida- dijo Candy llorando.

Terry giró a Candy para tenerla frente a él y sin soltarla, rozó sus labios en una delicada caricia que logro estremecer el corazón de la joven.

-Estoy consciente de que es poco lo que nos conocemos…pero algo dentro de mí me dice que cometería un gran error si dejara que te fueras de mi lado. Nunca había sentido lo que tú provocas en mí…no soy bueno a la hora de expresar mis sentimientos pero ¡me declaro que estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti!- dijo Terry.

Cada palabra dicha por Terry, logró penetrar en el corazón de Candy haciéndola sentir más enamorada de lo que hubiese podido imaginar.

-Terry…yo te amo…todo este tiempo juntos, hizo que con cada palabra, con cada gesto me fuera enamorando cada vez más de ti….eres el único hombre que he amado en mi vida, te amo , y ¡nada me haría más feliz si me tuvieras entre tus brazos, te amo Terry- dijo Candy.

El corazón de Terry dio un vuelco al escuchar que Candy le correspondía con la misma intensidad, y completamente convencido de que tenía entre sus brazos a la mujer de su vida, busco sus labios para besarla, atrapándolos en un dulce beso que no dejaba ninguna duda del amor que sentían uno por el otro.

-mi pequeña Pecosa, mi único deseo es casarme contigo y tenerte entre mis brazos, solo tú tienes el poder de hacerme feliz y me encantaría que te casaras conmigo esta misma noche para serte mía- dijo Terry.

Candy sonrió al escuchar esas palabras y sin decir más, correspondió con la misma entrega a aquel beso que macaba el amor que se sentían los dos, la

señorita Pony y hermana María al ver tanto amor entre esa pareja, les ayudo a conseguir un sacerdote para casarlos, gracias a las señoras del orfanato Terrence y Candy se casan esa misma noche.

Después de su matrimonio la señorita Pony y hermana María les había dado una habitación a los dos, entonces sin duda Terry se sintió el hombre más feliz por tener a la mujer que ama en sus brazos.

En la habitación

Terry le dice a Candy_ te amo tanto pequeña pecosa, no imaginaba mi vida sin ti, voy a dedicar mi vida para cuidarte, amarte, protegerte hasta el fin de mis días... eres mi Candy, eres mi amiga, mi sueño que me haces reír, es el poder del amor que nos unió

-Déjame cantarte una canción- dijo Terry entre besos y caricias.

\- está bien- dijo Candy sonriendo.

 _ **Tengo que reconocer**_

 _ **Que me sorprendió el amor**_

 _ **Me enamoré de sed**_

 _ **Y tú eres el agua**_

 _ **Desnudo al aire libre**_

 _ **Estaba mi corazón**_

 _ **Hablando solito**_

 _ **Con su corazón**_

 _ **El poder de tu amor**_

 _ **Que me eleva a lo profundo**_

 _ **Como un globo hasta el cielo**_

 _ **El poder de tu amor**_

 _ **Me sumerge a las alturas**_

 _ **Y me corta la respiración**_

 _ **Yo te juro, no miento**_

 _ **Que tu amor tiene ese poder**_

 _ **Decir que te amo hasta la luna**_

 _ **Eso no bastará**_

 _ **A menos que haya otra luna**_

 _ **En la eternidad**_

 _ **Los seres solo son humanos**_

 _ **Si saben justificar oh, oh**_

 _ **Que son más humanos**_

 _ **Si pueden amar**_

 _ **El poder de tu amor**_

 _ **Que me eleva a lo profundo**_

 _ **Como un globo hasta el cielo**_

 _ **El poder de tu amor**_

 _ **Me sumerge a las alturas**_

 _ **Y me corta la respiración**_

 _ **Yo te juro, no miento**_

 _ **Que tu amor tiene ese poder**_

 _ **De nube en nube va el amor**_

 _ **De rama en rama va el amor**_

 _ **De beso en beso va el amor**_

 _ **A la cama oh**_

 _ **El poder de tu amor**_

 _ **Que me eleva a lo profundo**_

 _ **Como un globo hasta el cielo**_

 _ **El poder de tu amor**_

 _ **Me sumerge al infinito**_

 _ **y me corta la respiración**_

 _ **Yo te juro, no miento**_

 _ **Que tu amor tiene ese poder**_

 _ **El poder de tu amor...**_

Terry después de cantarle la canción, se unen en un tierno beso.

 **Fin**

… **.**

Notitas mías:

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?

Espero que muy bien y que sigan acompañándome en el desarrollo de mis historias, ¿Qué les pareció el cuento? ¿Les gustó? No sé a ustedes, pero espero que sí, una Candy elegante y refinada, sin perder esa sencillez que es característica de ella. Y Terry, apasionado, Susana recibe su castigo, nunca se casa con Terry, espero que les haya gustado.

¡Espero sus reviews!

¡Nos vemos pronto ¡

Noticia…

El próximo minific, es el número 7- se llama Estrellita de Otro cielo y ahí seguiré los demás. Disculpa por el orden.


End file.
